


calm before the storm

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, freaking out, ignoring the fact that they're not in Japan together rn, shoma is the biggest Daisuke stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Yuzusho reacting to Daisuke coming out of retirement."If there was one thing, and one thing only, that Yuzuru could fault Daisuke Takahashi for, it was that he had the uncanny and ever-present ability to steal Shoma’s attention away, all the time and without fail."





	calm before the storm

If there was one thing, and one thing only, that Yuzuru could fault Daisuke Takahashi for, it was that he had the uncanny and ever-present ability to steal Shoma’s attention away, all the time and without fail.

Yuzuru may have currently been freaking out just a little bit, but Shoma was absolutely losing his cool.

They had been so comfortable together, lying in bed, talking about nothing and everything all at once. They were finally just the two of them, uninjured and happy and thinking about the upcoming seasons. The assignments were out, and they were both rather happy with them, even though Yuzuru had to give his boyfriend a bit of light-hearted grief over his advantageous placements. Yuzuru had his arm splayed out across his mattress, and Shoma was lying on top of it, body turned toward the older man as they talked. They had no reason to speak so quietly with each other, and so they avoided hushed tones but settled for muttering because—well, the mood was right. 

With a gentle touch, Yuzuru let his finger rest against Shoma’s cheek, the younger man’s eyes shutting with contentment. There was something entirely beautiful about being able to lounge in bed with the love of one’s life in the middle of the afternoon, when it wasn’t the morning and they were afraid of grossing each other out with morning breath and excessive yawning, or when it wasn’t late at night and they were hardly able to stay awake at all. 

Needless to say, Yuzuru was completely comfortable in this moment, able to caress Shoma’s cheek and muse about how long and full his boyfriend’s eyelashes were. Vaguely, he wondered if Shoma thought about the same things, because he blinked and his lips suddenly curled into the lightest of smiles, almost as if he was realizing something.

And then Yuzuru’s phone had gone off. And then Shoma’s had.

The younger man sat up lazily, and he groaned. He might have decided to ignore whatever message had come through, but his phone continued to sound (because Shoma seemed incapable of being able to put his phone on silent), and he made a face, looking back at Yuzuru. “Wonder what’s going on now,” he mumbled, and the other man shrugged, still pleasant.

Unfortunately, most of the times that a skater’s phone buzzed continuously meant that something big had happened, not that just one person wanted to talk. Maybe someone else had announced their retirement, or someone had gotten injured, or a change to a schedule, or something. 

Shoma took one look at his phone, but then his face shifted to something of a confused, perhaps even distressed expression. He scrolled through his screen feverishly and held his phone extremely close to his face as he searched. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, somewhat concerned now.

“Is it about Keiji?” he asked softly, sitting up.

When Shoma didn’t reply and instead just typed out a message to someone before returning his attention back to reading, Yuzuru only cocked his head to the side. Now he was getting a little frustrated. 

(And of course, he could have just as easily grabbed his own phone to figure out what was going on, but it was far more interesting to let Shoma try to convey the idea).

“Satoko? Mai?”

Shoma waved his hand in an attempt to silence Yuzuru. The older man made a face. “What about Wakaba? Kaori?”

“Yuzu, shut up—”

“Okay, rude,” Yuzuru finally said, and he got up, straightening out his sheets. He wasn’t frustrated, of course, because whatever was going on was clearly distressing Shoma too much for the young man to function properly, and—were his hands legitimately shaking?

If the way that Shoma’s phone was moving up and down in his hands was anything to go by, then yes, Shoma’s hands were legitimately shaking. The young man crossed the space from his bed to where Shoma was, and he leaned over his boyfriend’s shoulder so that he could read. 

Daisuke—

“Wait, what?” Yuzuru asked out loud, though he wasn’t exactly addressing Shoma. He immediately grabbed for his own phone, eyes widening at the messages he had received. He furrowed his brow, then glanced back up at Shoma, whose eyes were wide, his mouth set in a thin line.

“He’s unretiring? Can we even do that?” he continued. Of course, he knew that skaters could, but he certainly never expected someone like Daisuke to suddenly decide that he wanted to step back into the competition circuit. He had ended on a fairly serious injury, and he seemed to enjoy getting to commentate at events, and Daisuke was over thirty, too. 

Which, of course, gave Yuzuru hope for the future; he saw a very full career for himself. But still—this was all so out-of-the-blue, and—and this was actually really incredible, he thought. He loved getting to compete with Daisuke, and he so greatly admired the older man’s artistry and his charisma and essentially everything about him. Yuzuru was starting to think that he was getting blessed with some kind of amazing news, that he might be able to compete with Daisuke at Nationals again, but—was Shoma alright?

“…Shoma?” Yuzuru asked hesitantly.

“…” The younger man didn’t respond, though he did swallow thickly. He glanced back up, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“Are you alright?”

Nodding, the shorter man sat down on the edge of the bed; he still gripped his phone tightly in his hand, his knuckles completely white. Gingerly, Yuzuru put his hand over Shoma’s, then used his other hand to begin to gently pry the younger man’s fingers away from his device.

“Shoma, you have to let go—“

“I can’t breathe.” Shoma said it so simply, though the way that he had to take in another quick breath made Yuzuru consider that he really was struggling for air. 

So this was what it was like, to see someone freaking out about the possibility that his idol might be competing in the same competition as he did. And if Shoma looked up to anyone, it was Daisuke. He absolutely adored the man’s skating style, and it was completely obvious in Shoma’s very mannerisms that he sought to emulate the kind of skater that Daisuke Takahashi was. And he was doing remarkably well, too.

Yuzuru sat down next to him, his hand resting against Shoma’s shoulder. “Hey, you can breathe."

“…we might be at Nationals together. I might compete against him. Against Daisuke. Takahashi. Daisuke Takahashi might be at Nationals, Yuzuru—“

The older man nodded comfortingly. “Of course he might be. You know you’ll be just fine, don’t you?”

“What if I mess up in front of him?”

“You won’t.” 

“What if I’m not as good as he thinks I am?”

“You are,” said the reigning Olympic gold medalist to the reigning Olympic silver medalist with a wry smile. “Shoma, you know you’re an amazing skater. Don’t you remember winning Nationals? Twice?”

Throwing his hands up in the air, Shoma groaned. “And? That doesn’t mean that I won’t fall a million times out there, right in front of him, he’s going to think I’m an idiot—“ He ran a hand through his hair and stood again. This time, though, he began to pace across the room. 

Yuzuru knelt forward, resting his chin against his hand. “So, you’re not worried about messing up in front of your boyfriend who loves and adores you more than anything? Just Daisuke?”

“What did you expect?”

Shrugging, Yuzuru nodded. “No, it’s completely fair, I just wanted to clarify.” He smiled lightly, reaching out to grab onto Shoma’s hand to keep him from moving so much. “Alright, let’s just calm down. You know what? Getting to compete with Daisuke is going to be more exciting for you than it will be scary. You can show him just how talented you are—I mean, you’re not a kid anymore…obviously,” he said with a smirk, one that made Shoma let out a huff of a laugh.

Though it was obvious that he was still anxious, because Shoma had seemed to think at some point, that the sun rose and set on Daisuke Takahashi, the younger man did glance over with a bright-eyed kind of grin. “…I might get to compete with Daisuke,” he mumbled almost dreamily, falling back against the bed and letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. 

“I have to tell you,” Yuzuru whispered, lying back beside him, “it’ll change your life. I would know, of course.” He had to tease Shoma, just a little bit more. It was important to keep Shoma grounded, or he might start to realize that Yuzuru thought of his boyfriend as if he had personally hung the moon and the stars into the night sky. After all, he didn’t want to be like Shoma right now, freaking out about the very existence of an artistically gifted skater. If Yuzuru started down that path, he could spend the whole day thinking about how much he loved and adored and treasured Shoma.

(Which—he had been doing that, just a few moments ago. But of course, news of Daisuke traveled fast, and it certainly wasn’t disappointing).

“I know, I can’t wait—“

“You’re a goof,” the older man chuckled, and he reached over to ruffle Shoma’s hair. “…I’m pretty excited, too.” It was extremely easy to admit it because it was especially true, and Shoma nodded emphatically in response.

Glancing over, Shoma raised his hand to rest against Yuzuru’s cheek. “…to think that I might get to compete against Daisuke Takahashi _and_ Yuzuru Hanyu…when did I get so lucky?” He shook his head in mock (but somewhat real) disbelief before pausing with a frown. “…great, now I’m going to have to train even harder."

 

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed prompts are posted on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that should be here, let me know!


End file.
